


Untitled

by wallflowering



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflowering/pseuds/wallflowering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keep warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michaelLemieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelLemieux/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I feel so lucky to have got Daredevil prompt & the chance to draw Ranskahovs. I know it's not like NY's winter is something they would mind but I wanted to have something warm and gentle for them for once. Hope you like, michaelLemieux.
> 
> *I also suck at naming title... any suggestions welcomed!


End file.
